


Under the Chandelier

by Problemagician



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Come Swallowing, Crying, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Problemagician/pseuds/Problemagician
Summary: In which a Bede has angered the Chairman and must be punished.A deep and loud purr filled the room from behind him. Shivering, he still forced himself to look. Perrserker stood, jaw still open, its furry paw stroking a pink rod jutting out from between its legs. He’d seen something like that before. Heat, was it called?“I-is your Perrserker okay?”The Chairman simply nodded. “Relax for him.”
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Nyaiking | Perrserker, Beet | Bede/Rose | Chairman Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Under the Chandelier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onlymonika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlymonika/gifts).



The house - although the investor had called it a mansion - was classy. Bede could tell it was an older style, expensive upkeep for all those glass chandeliers and weirdly wired electricity although the property taxes had to be low. The white stone building gracefully sat on several beautiful acres of bright green, away from the bulk of the city or anywhere people wanted to be.

Bede hadn’t bothered asking what the Comte did for work. He wanted this over with quickly.

The Perrserker at the door was dressed with a bow tie and black paint around its eyes. Tacky and needless. He sat impatiently where the Pokemon indicated, alone on a long, luxurious silky sofa. Perrserker offered him tea and he reluctantly accepted the dainty cup, smelling a pleasant enough scent of cinnamon wafer. It would do.

“Not very good at tea, are you?”

Perrserker stood far away after, watching him closely and making him increasingly uncomfortable.

“Le Comte is three minutes late,” he declared, annoyed. The Pokemon nodded languidly.

“Apologies for being so tardy,” a cheery voice boomed. Bede turned his head to see leather shoes descending the spiraling staircase around the corner.

Bede scrambled to stand, almost dropping his teacup in the process before setting it down.

“Chairman Rose? What are you doing here?”

“Le Comte is letting me rent this place for a short getaway,” he explained. His shoes clacked with finality at the bottom of the staircase to the waxed, wooden floor.

“B-but I thought Le Comte of this place invited me here personally for an opportunity. That was you?”

Rose’s smile didn’t change, but it wasn’t directed at him either. Bede felt a chill down his spine. He didn’t like being confused.

“I invited you here, yes, but not for an opportunity.”

“No?”

His eyes looked as steely as the Perrserker at his side that had stiffened upon his arrival.

“For punishment, Bede. You haven’t been a very good boy, have you?”

Bede’s hands balled into fists at his side. “I’m sorry for the trouble I’ve continued to caused, sir. I’m making it up to you now, I-”

A single, dismissive hand cut him off. “I have no doubt you will. But punishment is more effective to stop mistakes from happening again, isn’t it?”

Fear was beginning to paralyze him. He’d never been admonished so gently before. He was alone in a mansion far away from anyone else. Normally, the idea of being alone with the Chairman felt more like a fantasy. But now his thoughts wandered to the unknown.

“Yes, sir,” he said, words dry in his mouth.

“Good. You haven’t met my newest Perrserker. Picked him up on the road, poor thing. Not much of a fighter, but he’s learning”

Bede fidgeted, meeting its dead gaze and regretting being so rude to it. He didn’t know it was the Chairman’s.

“H-hello.”

The Chairman smiled wider. “How about you sit back down, Bede. This won’t take too long. Perrserker’s not much of a fighter.”

“Fight…?”

Adrenaline made him stay right where he was. He was supposed to fight a  _ Pokemon  _ \- him, a human child?

“If you will fetch me the tea, Perry? I’ll be right here, Bede.”

The Chairman smiled, sitting across the room as the Pokemon rushed to bring him the teapot, setting it on the table next to him. He crossed his legs, eyeing the cup so casually that Bede wondered if he was misunderstanding this encounter.

“You may begin,” he hummed.

The Pokemon turned to him. Its entire demeanor changed, fur bristling and jaw falling open to reveal its rows of sharp teeth that contrasted its orange eyes that were leaking fire.

Bede screamed as it leapt at him. “Chairman! Chairman!”

The Chairman began to pour himself a cup and Bede could only watch in horror and confusion as the Pokemon’s claws slashed at his clothing before slamming into the floor. Bede felt like something had cracked - it was hard to breathe. Had the Pokemon broken him, or was he panicking?

He would never find the answer, being dragged by his long collar back to his feet and unceremoniously flung onto the couch.

Bede’s arms felt too weak, but they still flailed at the Perrserker who ignored his tiny fists as they sunk into his fur.

“Please stop, I’m sorry Chairman Rose. Chairman Rose?”

He simply nodded at him and smiled, raising his cup in acknowledgement and then taking a sip.

He’d been abandoned. Bede’s wide eyes moved to his assailant, silently pleading with him instead. The Perrserker didn’t care, grabbing his arm and flipping him on his stomach before moving to sit on his legs.

It leaned over, dragging down his pants.

“Wait - what are you doing?”

Its jaw extended again, a long and lolling pink tongue falling out and landing on his tender butt cheeks. Its claws dug into his sides and the heavy tongue began to move, rough and scraping at his skin. Saliva oozed out of his mouth, dripping in hot puddles around him. The Pokemon was - was -  _ tasting _ him.

“Help me,” he cried.

The tongue slid in between his cheeks, making him squeal. But it didn’t relent, hard and strong enough to dig into him.

Bede felt funny, his body shook. He’d never seen a fight like this. It didn’t hurt but it still felt wrong and scary. Should he be grateful the Pokemon hadn’t simply decided to slash its claws into his skin instead? He took deep breaths and squeezed his eyes shut, praying for it to be over soon.

But it wouldn’t be for a while. The Pokemon’s weight shifted away from him and Bede quickly tried to escape - only to be hit back down into the cushions. Fine, fine, he’d stay. He whimpered, feeling pathetic.

A deep and loud purr filled the room from behind him. Shivering, he still forced himself to look. Perrserker stood, jaw still open, its furry paw stroking a pink rod jutting out from between its legs. He’d seen something like that before. Heat, was it called?

“I-is your Perrserker okay?”

The Chairman simply nodded. “Relax for him.”

Bede bit his lip and tried to relax, although it was impossible. He didn’t understand what was happening. The Pokemon moved both its paws to his skin again and he jolted. It spread his legs apart and Bede felt himself panicking again, struggling to breathe as fear gripped him.

“How about you get on your hands and knees, Bede.”

“O-okay…”

Bede did as commanded, seeing his arms shivering below him. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad? The Chairman cared about him, right? He told himself that over and over, even as the Pokemon behind him began to push something inside of him -

And it kept going. It felt like something was tearing him apart, bulging in his tummy.

Bede felt tears falling down his cheeks. It hurt. It hurt it hurt it hurt!

“Relax, Bede, or it’ll hurt.”

He couldn’t, he couldn’t. Something was inside of him. The Pokemon moved as if to take it out, bit by bit until it moved forward again.

Bede choked, his arms failing him and his cheek hitting the cushions.

“Chairman,” he cried.

“Hush now, Bede. It’ll be over soon. Relax, enjoy it.”

Enjoy? How could he enjoy this?

He buried his head in the arms of his tattered’s jacket, breathing in the scent of him and his Pokemon, something familiar. Bede told himself to relax, tried to think of anything but this.

His butt hurt as the Perrserker continued to push in and out. But - it wasn’t as bad as before. Relaxing did help after all. He took deep breaths, thoughts scattered as they thought of how the Chairman was watching him from not too far away.

Why was his penis hard now? The more the Perrserker moved, the better both it and his butt felt. The Pokemon changed angles and clawed at his curls, making him cry out in pain as he was forced to look at the ceiling away from the comfort of his jacket.

Something changed. It didn’t just feel better, it felt good. Bede’s eyes went wide as he took in his color’s reflection in the chandelier far away.

“Chairman…”

His voice came out funny, desperate. He was gasping for air like before, but it was different now. His body was shaking, convulsing. His lips opened more, little whines and moans he’d never made before coming out easily now.

“Chairman Rose, Chairman…”

“You’re being such a good boy, Bede,” the Chairman called to him. The praise made him whimper and his penis jerk. Why did it do that? One hand awkwardly moved down to touch it, only to find it was wet and sticky.

“You can touch it if you want. Go ahead and stroke it.”

Bede fondled his tiny, hard penis until he found that it felt pretty good to pat at the leaking tip. He didn’t know why his pee was so sticky and felt himself flushing from the embarrassment.

The Pokemon growled in his ear and Bede jerked, crying as it roughly threw him back down into the couch and tore itself from him. Liquid gushed from out of his butthole down his leg, but Bede needed to keep touching himself first before worrying about it.

He didn’t know why he had to keep stroking his penis. It felt so good - so good.

“Chairman,” he cried, his free hand moving to wipe away tears. “Am I being a good boy?”

“Yes, you are,” he confirmed.

Bede sobbed from the praise and jerked his hand away as his penis moved on its own. Hotness flared up in him and it was too sensitive to touch as thick but clear liquid spurt out of him and onto the couch. Another second later a second spurt came out and Bede cried one last time, feeling stickiness all on his exposed skin. His clothes were ruined and so was this couch. Could he even afford it? Would the Chairman cover for him or did he do something wrong?

His bleary eyes looked over to him. His own penis exposed as he took another sip of his tea.

The Perrserker wobbled to his side and sat down next to him.

“Come here, Bede.”

He felt too exhausted to move but too fearful to dare disobey. He crawled off the couch and moved toward him. Chairman Rose pointed to sit before him and Bede knelt, looking up with wide eyes.

“Yes?”

“Open your mouth.”

Bede gulped and did so, shaking once again as the Chairman leaned forward until the tip of his penis landed on his tongue. It was much bigger than his - wider and longer with a strange smell of sweat and body wash. The Chairman stroked himself on his tongue even as Bede drooled.

“What a good boy,” he murmured.

Bede’s breath hitched and in the next moment, the same sort of thick and sticky liquid he’d made came out and down his tongue. The Chairman groaned quietly, smiling down at him as he wiped off his tip entirely on his tongue.

“Such a good boy, Bede…”

Bede closed his mouth, hating the taste of the Chairman but not knowing what else to do but swallow it. He almost gagged, covering his mouth. Chairman Rose leaned over, using two fingers to open his mouth back open and peering into it until he was smiling with satisfaction.

Bede smiled back. He’d done something right for the Chairman. His little cock felt funny again and he palmed at it, squeezing the base and waiting eagerly to be praised yet again.


End file.
